winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 321
|pe = The Pixies' Charge |ne = The Crystal Labyrinth}} The Red Tower is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis To put out Valtor's Dragon Fire, the Water Stars from Red Tower is needed. On their way there, the Winx and the Specialist find Ophir on their shuttle. When the trip gets dangerous, they must decide whether to trust him for his help. Plot During training, all the Winx fight against Bloom in order to find a way to defeat Valtor, since both Bloom and Valtor draw their energy from the Great Dragon. If the Winx find a way to defeat Bloom, this would mean that they had also found a way to defeat Valtor. But unfortunately, none of the girls' spells worked. While Aisha waits for Tecna to complete her research on defeating the Great Dragon's power, she firmly tells her mother that she does not wish to marry someone without love. Her mother explains that an arranged marriage is a tradition on their planet and explains that Nabu is a wonderful young man. Aisha once again strongly disagrees when Tecna finally finds something and the two go find their friends. Through a book Tecna found the Winx learn of the Water Stars. They learn that when the Dragon's Flame came into existence and opposite force was also created - the Water Stars. Due to their strong opposing forces the Ancient Wizards sealed the Water Stars from this dimension. But they can still be found in the Golden Kingdom. The Portal to the Golden Kingdom is found at the base of the Red Tower, which is in the Veil Mist Forest on the other side of Barrier of Magix. A dangerous place. With the help of the pixies, the Winx and the Specialists (minus Brandon, Helia and Riven) head to the Golden Kingdom to obtain the Water Stars. Aboard the spaceship, Timmy notices the navi-transmitter's readings are strange... It tells them that there is an empty void beyond the Barrier Mountains. In order to ensure that it is not broken, Aisha is sent to grab a new one in the supply bay. As she searches she notices someone is there and finds Ophir. Still holding antagonism towards him she forces him into cuffs, despite him being friendly and compling with her orders, and brings him to her friends. They all debate on his trustworthiness but few listen to his claims that he is not Valtor's ally. Tecna refuses to trust him as he was the sole cause of Valtor escaping with the Agador Box. Aisha agrees and Musa grabs addle-shackles to put on him, preventing the use of magic. Aisha then takes him to the break. As they continue to the Golden Kingdom, Flora makes a video and sends it to Helia, who stayed back in Red Fountain. Helia watches it after taking a shower. Riven, who happens to be in Helia's room, watched the part of the video and saw Musa and Ophir together. He misinterpreted the scene as Musa kissing Ophir and goes to the Veil Mist Forest. As Aisha tries to lock up Ophir, she accidentally gets locked with him. Although the former is reluctant, Ophir is able to start connecting with her through music. However, Aisha stops herself fearing she will let her guard down around him. Then the ship crash lands into the Veil Mist Forest. In the forest, the pixies were able to feel where the direction of the way to the Golden Kingdom and they are the only ones to know the way to the Tower. They continue their journey but the group is attacked by multiple long-eyed monsters. They pair off to deal with them. Aisha is stuck with Ophir and when he requests to have to shackles removed so that he could help, Aisha refuses but is captured. Ophir then quickly removes the shackles himself and frees Aisha; surprising her. When asked why he did not remove them in the first place he tells her because she told him not to. Aisha begins to show trust in him. Eventually all the monsters are defeated and when her friends look for her, Aisha puts back the shackles under Ophir's request knowing that they have more pressing matters other than trusting him. Piff and Timmy, who stayed behind to fix the ship, are given a scare by Riven who arrives to find Ophir. Timmy tells him where he is and Riven takes Piff along to show him the way to the others. The others make their way to the base of the Red Tower. Here, the pixies stop; explaining that it is too dangerous for them and they also need to return to their village. Flora then proceeds to the tower's entrance and opens the locks. When she gets to the door with inscriptions on them, they are attack by flying centaurs. Eventually they were able to drive them away and when Ophir sees Musa in pain he checks up on her and picks her up. Riven arrives just in time to see this and demands he put her down. Reasoning goes past Riven's ears and when Ophir does not do as he commands, he gets even angrier and begins staring him down. Major Events *The Winx try to find a way to defeat Valtor. *The Winx learn of the Water Stars. *Ophir (Nabu) is caught on board the ship. *Riven thinks that Musa is kissing Ophir (Nabu). *Aisha and Ophir begin to bond. *The Winx and Specialists arrive at the Red Tower. *Riven confronts Ophir. *The Pixies return to Pixie Village. Debuts *Veil Mist Forest *Red Tower *Water Stars Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialist **Nabu **Riven **Sky **Timmy **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Villains **Valtor (mentioned) Spells Used *Anti-Sunshine Spell - Used by Stella against Bloom in training. *Sound Cage - Used by Musa against Bloom in training *Sun Energy Burst - Used by Stella against a long-eyed monster holding Musa. *Return to Nature - Used alongside her Fairy Dust, Flora uses it to defeat a long-eyed monster. *Morphix Surfboard - Used by Aisha to form a wave transport to help Bloom. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time the Winx transform into their Enchantix forms altogether. *There is a gem one of the Ancient Wizards was holding that looks exactly like the Gem of Empathy. Mistakes *In one scene, two of Aisha's lines overlap. *There are times where Bloom's long socks are the wrong length, they disappear or do not have the white strips. *At one point, Aisha has a line going across her belly. *At certain times, Sky's bangs are the same color as his hair. *Helia walks right in front his chair before he receives the video from Flora. *As group starts walking toward the Red Tower, Tune and Amore are missing. *When the group waves "bye" to the Pixies, Aisha's Enchantix color scheme briefly changes back to blue, yellow and magenta. **It happens again when she is being chased by the Centaurs *When Riven arrives at the ship his gloves are gone but then suddenly reappear briefly. **Timmy's bangs are also on the wrong side of his head. *Before Sky is actually attack by a centaur's military fork it is seen in frame right in front of him. **When Tecna checks up on him, her wings have their lower portion on them from the planning stages. *When Riven was riding his motorcycle to the Winx, Specialists and Pixies, Piff was not present with him. *As she gets on her Morphix Surfboard spell, certain parts of Aisha's Enchantix changes into a bold, dark pine green color. *As Stormy raises her hand, ready to blast Sky, her gloves are completely colored in. WCEp321Mistake(1).png|One of the many mistakes with Bloom's socks. WCEp321Mistake(2).png|Sky's bangs are the same color as the rest of his hair. WCEp321Mistake(3).png|A line on Aisha's belly. ~Helia Shirtless 1~.jpg|Helia walks right in front of his chair. WCEp321Mistake(4).png|Riven's missing gloves and Timmy's hair in the wrong direction. WCEp321Mistake(5).png|Aisha's Enchantix in their original color. WCEp321Mistake(6).png|The military rod right in front of Sky. WCEp321Mistake(7).png|Tecna's underwings are present. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes